When You Know
by Shobot
Summary: What happens when you think youve lost that one person you care most about. Youre trying to reach them until......non-yaoi. Kaioc


*~~~~OKY DOKY folks this is my uh one shot. It was originally gonna be a story but I changed my mind; I have way too many ideas right now. I'm like that I'll get an idea for like the end or middle of a fic.*sigh Oh well, I might change my mind depending on the response to this. Basically its Kai/Oc( big surprise. If you find it confusing, tell me lol don't leave me sitting here like a fool!~~~~*  
  
*~*~Disclaimer-HAHAHA. And why exactly would I need to own Beyblade, assholes I own the gawd damm planet! HAAHAHAAHAHA!! Oh hi what lovely white suits, what's your job again? *gets dragged away by strange people.allll soo white. Well ahem I don't own the goo goo dolls song iris (I think that's the title) either.~*~*  
  
~When You Know~  
  
I smiled up at Johnny, he looked really good up on stage, as always. Mariah smiled brightly while gazing at Ray with his electric guitar and then Lee on drums and Jes on base. They were all really good. I walked over to our table passing crowds of people and sat down. Tala was sitting there with Akisa, Arena, Tyson and Max who all seemed to be enjoying our friends perform.  
  
"My turn for drinks so watcha all want?" Hillary was in a good mood too, which was rare. "coke!" shouted Max and Akisa as though it was first come first served which was rather funny, they were so alike more so than Akisa and her twin. After my little observation I noticed Tala was looking at me, he appeared to be saying something but I couldn't quite hear. Perhaps I couldn't hear because of the music or then again maybe because I was distracted. Truth was that I had been distracted most of the night. I would have to admit to myself that I wanted to see Kai. He hadn't come tonight like I'd hoped but then again he's a jerk. He doesn't care for his friends. If he did he'd be here wishing them luck. My face turned into a frown. "Huh!?" I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts as Tala gently shook me by my shoulders. "Hey, you ok? You seem to have something on your mind." Tala was always one to worry he was like my older brother, guess that's what happens when your best friends for god knows how many years. "Yea, just a little tired" "Do you want me to take you home?" "No, don't be silly." I smiled as best I could and sat down. With a little burst of energy I asked for my usual drink and looked to my friends on stage. Why isn't he here? Johnny winked at me while continuing to sing. I laughed, he was adorable yet it was funny to see half the girls squeal excitedly at the sight of him. I gazed at the crowd, everyone so full of energy. I was unaware of everything else. I saw Tyson jump of the seat and clamber over Tala taking Hilary with him. He was the most energetic in the group well except from max but then again max was always like that, overly happy. They danced madly near the front attempting to put Ray or Johnny off. Ray laughed slightly but carried on nonetheless, Johnny altered a few lines in the song basically taking the piss outa Tyson who went somewhat red. I smiled at my friends. All so strange definitely individuals though we all had a lot in common. One friend however seemed to linger in my mind. Then again is friend a good word for him? Geez I donno anymore. I looked at the crowd again when I saw Mariah taking to someone. I couldn't quite see who. "WOO!" Max had another sudden outburst and continued to laugh while getting odd looks from the table beside us. Akisa just nudged him while trying not to laugh at his craziness. They continued to joke; I didn't know what about I hadn't been paying that much attention. I looked back to Mariah to notice that the person she had been talking to was gone. Out of curiosity I looked around until I saw them...or should I say 'him'. He seemed to notice that he was being watched and he lifted his head then turned to look directly in my direction. I was leaning over the bar slightly, which separated the dance area and the seats. Our eyes seemed to lock. And like most other times his deep brown eyes seemed to make my heart race and my breathing to quicken. I opened my mouth to say something, anything he was too far away but I had to but I couldn't and he looked away. Soon the crowd came together as more people entered the room and I couldn't see him. I searched the crowd in desperation but I couldn't see him. Getting up I ran down the few steps that lead to the dance area and I found myself in the large crowd, alone. I pushed my way though as best I could. Looking around I couldn't see anyone I knew. "Ok, this is our last song tonight but I guess we owe you all for actually turning up so it's a good one." Johnny's voice could be heard but it was only a whisper to me as I stood in the centre of the crowd still searching. "Let's hope she gets it" whispered Jes to Lee and Ray. "We can only hope" sighed ray "I'm sure she will, lets just do what we do best" Lee said rather loudly while spinning his drum sticks. Johnny looked back at them winked, "let's do this!" I was becoming frustrated and.  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight" Johnny continued with the song while I listening. The words were so familiar and I didn't quite know how or why they just felt right. I ran up to Mariah near the stage. "What's that song? Where'd they get it?" "I don't know it was beside Johnny's stuff, the lyrics and all so they played it" I looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"  
  
It suddenly clicked. I smiled to myself. He did it. "You were talking to Kai. Where is he?" "I think he left" "Thanks" I passed through the crowd desperate to find him. He really did it. Mariah smiled to ray knowingly and Johnny winked at Jes.  
  
"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yea, you bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"  
  
It was becoming difficult to get by it was an instrumental part of the song and I was beginning to get anxious more so than earlier. I saw the door at that moment and that was me attempting to run through the people in my way.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am"  
  
The crowds cheered as the friends glanced at each other consciously.  
  
I got past the door and as soon as I did the cold nights brushed by my fair playing with my hair. I walked down the beach walk beside the club. Still fairly distressed. That was it. Due to my foolishness I'd lost him. A single tear rolled down my face. So fuckin stupid. I moved a hand to wipe my cheek but something caught my wrist. I looked up and that was it. I don't know how to describe how I felt. Shocked? Relieved? I smiled slightly. And noticed that he too was smiling. His beautiful brown eyes gazing into mine and he was smiling. After all he put me through. I was beginning to feel a little pissed. "Do you know the night ive had? Well?" He shaked his head a little and closed his eyes He put a finger to my lips to silence me. "You should really try shutting up once in a while." He looked at me again and smirked. I was rather shocked he hadn't done much but it was unlike him. "But...i...hey...I don't." unfortunately I didn't quite get to finish my little speech I was about to embark on as he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "I. don't.need" he smirked and kissed me again. I think it was his new way of silencing me and to be honest I didn't mind it at all. Again moving away I managed a 'to shut up' but soon forgot about the rest of what I was going to say as I leaned up to kiss him again.  
  
*~*~*~hope ya liked it. Please review and tell me what you all think and whether I should make it a story~*~*~*  
**~dark_eyes_15@hotmail.com~** 


End file.
